Seeing Stars
by Shadow Sanctuary
Summary: While Yugi fantasizes about meeting that special someone, he catches a glimpse of a certain beautiful, blue-eyed stranger at night! Will it be a dream come true or just another handsome mirage for him? -Implied Yaoi!-


Prologue: Someone Special  
  
_Being with you will make all my dreams come true  
  
_Two luscious blue eyes gazed out into the midnight skyline, sparkling brighter than the millions of stars surrounding them. They were simply dazzling behind the pearl colored glasses and soft waves of auburn hair, not to mention the other fine, fairy-like features of the face glowing in the moonlight. No ordinary person was fit to look upon such ethereal loveliness, whose figure was glowing more brilliantly than any aura ever sensed. He was on a plane of his own remarkable radiance, a fallen angel floating on wind currents yearning to touch his absent wings. His spirit was destined to achieve more than just hovering over common city life. It was supposed to fly into infinity, breaking the boundaries of time and space, discovering hidden places where only the purest of souls resided.  
  
While it was true that his fate promised something greater than prancing atop street lamps, he refused to reach for anything higher than the roof of a house. Discovering new treasures and adventure scouting was losing its luster. Gold and silver are trademarks of royalty, but what good are they, really? Priceless trinkets hung everywhere from on his walls to even his most prized clothes, surrounding him with their cold, metallic brilliance. He tired of seeing only a single image in his gleaming charms. What would it be like if the surfaces reflected someone else with him? To him, that would be the greatest gift of all-not hording every goblet and shard of ruby he obtained, but sharing his riches with that special someone for him.  
  
"Where?" the mysterious beauty asked the houses down below, "Where is the one for me? Where, oh, where, is that unique person, the special princess made just for me?"  
  
Securing his onyx top hat with a gloved hand, he leaped from the light post, disappearing into the shadows his velvety cape created.

Kneeling before an open window, a young boy studied the dozens of glittering specks over his head. Tonight seemed especially magical, with every constellation twinkling like a huge kingdom of planetary splendor, filling his mind with images of rose gardens and enchanting creatures and pretty princes peering out from behind the clouds like shy sylphs riding the breeze.  
  
"It's so...pretty!" he exclaimed, smiling up at the sparkling world.  
  
Then the fantasies began, the wonderful mental pictures of meeting a stunning stranger from another world. Tall, dark, and dressed in the finest attire, he could see it in his head, a daring person mounted on a white stallion, ready to pleasure seek with any willing soul. A hand would gently be extended to him, beckoning with long, slender fingers, almost begging him to forsake his sleep to embark on what was sure to be a thrilling journey.  
  
"And I'd accept the most generous invitation." he told his room dreamily. " I'd let myself be hoisted onto the noble steed so I could sit on the lap of my savior, whose identity I would keep guessing at. With both of us nestled together like long lost lovers, we'd gallop away into the horizon, never looking back at the place he stole me from."  
  
Sighing as if he was imagining the perfect prom date, the boy melted onto his windowsill. He wanted something like that to happen, desperately yearned for an event such as that to occur, but he knew better. In his heart of hearts, he understood that those fantastic thoughts were just that- fantastic. Idealistic. Totally unrealistic. Still, though, he couldn't help himself. After all, when did a little daydreaming ever hurt anyone?  
  
Lifting his head, he wondered aloud, "I wonder if there is someone out there for me? You know, a special someone, just for me?"  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light glimmered in the night. Immediately straightening his body, he clutched the ridge in front of him, squinting. A long, lean shape glided across the moon, something that appeared strangely similar to a human's form-  
  
"Could it be...?" he whispered, "Could it be who think I it is, the special someone just for me?"  
  
His cheeks flared a warm, rosy shade. Of course it was! It had to be! Any minute now, the masked wonder would come to him, completely decked out in his handsome clothes and on his dashing horse. The visions were totally dancing like Christmas candy before his eyes, making his ruby eyes shimmer as if they were tinsel on the branches of a pine tree.  
  
_Yes, oh God, yes!_ his thoughts raged wildly. _Take me away, please, _please_ take me away!  
_  
As soon as the words left his lips, the alluring vision vanished. No matter how hard he squinted, the sky returned to its old, normal self, the endless sea of dots glimmering in silky unison like they had done before. Disappointed, he slumped in against the ledge.  
  
"No fair!" he whined to anyone that was listening. "It's not fair, it's just not _fair_!"  
  
Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he stuck his upper lip out in a nice, full pout. Why? Why couldn't dreams come true for him? What was keeping him from obtaining them?  
  
Too wrapped up in his upset mood, he didn't notice the shooting star sliding across the heavens, or the striking visitor to his city that was watching him, waiting to grant his every wish.


End file.
